


Beers and Truths

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Tony, Gen, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint unexpectedly discovers a drunk Tony at two am. Instead of ignoring the billionaire, he sits down to have a beer with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beers and Truths

"Ughhhh I give up." Clint huffed, swinging out of bed. He had been lying there for hours, tossing and turning in bed, having hot and cold flashes, when he finally gave up on trying to sleep. His clock read 2 am. Pulling up his pants and not bothering with a shirt, he headed out of his room and towards the common floor.

When Clint had first moved into Avengers tower, he had felt sheer amazement at how big the tower really was, and how generous Stark had been. Stark had given each Avenger a whole floor to themselves. He also installed a common floor, fully equipped with a kitchen and a living room. It was the most luxurious home Clint ever had. 

Entering the common floor, Clint made a beeline for the fridge. He decided he needed juice, or something. Not expecting anything other than quietness, Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when the sound of something breaking rang through the room, followed by a faint swearing. Clouded by his weariness, he hadn't even noticed someone else was in the room.

It turned out to be Tony. He was lying on the couch. There were empty beer bottles surrounding him on the sofa, and on the coffee table in front of him. There were broken pieces of a beer bottle on the floor, and he was trying his best to gather them.

"Stark." Clint said, softly.

Tony propped himself up slowly, before looking up at the man who called his name. "Oh hey Clint, what's up?" He asked, his words slurring. 

"Don't do that, Stark. I'll clear it up." Clint pushed Tony into a sitting position, before bending down to clear the pieces of bottle from the floor.

Tony groaned in reply. He adjusted himself on the couch, and tried to stay coherent for Clint, but it was hard. He unconsciously started tapping on his arc reactor while Clint threw the broken pieces away. 

Reaching for another bottle, Tony was stopped by another hand grabbing his arm. "You've had enough, Stark."

Wringing Clint's hand away, Tony grabbed and popped open another bottle. "You can never have too much alcohol, Barton."

Clint raised his eyebrows at his name. It felt weird, having Tony not call him by his nicknames. He almost wanted to be called Legolas, or Birdie.

"Clint. Have one." Tony said, motioning towards the unopened beer bottles. 

Clint contemplated for a few seconds, before giving in and taking a gulp. He licked his lips, wondering if Tony was up for a conversation. He decided to try. "How long have you been here?"

Tony coughed slightly, before answering. "No idea. Just came here after finishing doing whatever I was doing."

Clint knew Stark's alcohol tolerance was high. For him to not remember what he was doing before in the workshop, he must have been here for quite a while. Perhaps he might ask Jarvis later.

"What's wrong?" Clint whipped his head around. He thought he would be the one to ask that question first. Clint didn't know what to think. Stark seemed worried about him, even though he was in the worse state.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah, me too." Tony replied, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Tony chugged his beer down, feeling slightly awkward.

Clint knew he would be pushing boundaries, but he decided to go ahead and ask, "Wanna talk about it?"

Upon hearing the question, Tony let out a laugh. Well, as broken as a laugh can sound. "It's like you don't even know me, Legolas."

Clint's lip twitched upwards slightly at the familiar nickname. It truly surprised him when Stark continued talking. "Just feel like shit, y'know?"

Clint looked over at Tony. He did look like shit. He was pale yet flustered. Sweat was clinging to his forehead and his eyes were tired. "You okay, Stark?"

Tony huffed, taking another drink. "Fine. I'm always fine."

Clint relished in this side of Stark he had never seen before. It hit him just how many façades the man wore everyday. He always seemed confident, and brave. He was always loud and had a retort on his tongue. To see this polar opposite side of Tony, Clint felt guilty for not noticing just who Tony really was. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Stark poking him in the arm. "Hey Clint... Thanks man."

"For what?"

Tony coughed again. "For... for clearing up that broken bottle."

Clint gave a small smile. For a moment, he thought the billionaire was going to say something else, but he let it slide. "No problem... Tony."

Tony giggled. He was nearly past coherency. "Tony... I like that. Better than Stark."

It wasn't much later before Tony stumbled his way back to his room, and Clint was left alone in the common room, surrounded by beer bottles. He sat there, just thinking about how much he didn't know about his team mate. It's one thing to read someone's file, but a whole other thing to get to know them on a personal level. Tonight, Tony had let his guard down a little. He had left hints in their conversation, telling Clint that perhaps he wasn't doing so well. 

Clint returned to him room after clearing up the bottles. He couldn't help but wonder, how much of tonight would Stark remember the next morning?

\- - -

The next day, Clint woke up in the late morning. He entered the common floor to find the rest of the team already there. Bruce was making breakfast. Steve and Thor were chatting amicably over the newspaper. Natasha was eating a pancake while reading a novel. Tony was gulping down hot coffee, with a box of painkillers by his hand.

There were a chorus of greetings when he reached the kitchen. "Hey Thor. Hey Cap." Clint said, leaning over their shoulders to take a peek at the article they were talking about. Losing interest, he walked towards the counter stools. "Natalia." He smirked.

"Clinton." Natasha replied, her Russian accent slightly present. Clint trailed his hand on her shoulder before heading towards Bruce. "Hey Bruce! Do I get a pancake too?"

"Course, Clint." Bruce replied. "Just give me a minute." Patting Bruce on the back, he went to the fridge, which was next to the coffee machine Tony was currently hogging. 

"Hey Tony." Clint said, giving a small smile.

"Hey Legolas." Tony responded, his eyes locking onto Clint's eyes.

From the smile that was currently etched on Tony's face, Clint knew that Tony remembered everything that was said last night. And to know that what Tony had said last night was what he actually wanted to tell him, it made the smile on his face grow.

**Author's Note:**

> first story here. comments would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
